


The Hale Mistake, OR, Why Alpha Werewolves Shouldn’t Tangle With Archangels

by AleishaPotter



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, bored archangels are scarier than bored sherlock, breaking the fourth wall??, don't piss off an archangel, french mistake inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was bored.  Good things never happen when Gabriel is bored.  Derek Hale picked a bad time to annoy the archangel.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A universe swap that leaves Derek Hale in a world of actors, hidden relationships, paparazzi and a surprisingly nice Kate Argent doppleganger who may be end up his partner in crime.  Where the heck did the nutjob in the forest send him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Mistake, OR, Why Alpha Werewolves Shouldn’t Tangle With Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... I have no excuses. This is what happens when I only get two hours of sleep...

Gabriel was bored.  Faking his death… again… and taking refuge in multiple parallel universes had been okay at first, but as the years dragged on, he started to miss the Giant Moose Man and Mr. Constipation.  Life without the daily dose of Winchester angst and man pain just wasn’t the same.  He wasn’t sure what universe he was in, he knew supernatural and magic was alive and well here, but beyond that, he wasn’t sure.

He could feel power coming close.  Or, power as how a mortal would look at it.  It was nothing compared to him, but power nonetheless.

A dark figure emerged from behind a large tree.  He was tall, of course, everyone was tall compared to Gabriel, with dark hair and the perfect air of my-life-is-so-fucked-up-and-I-completely-blame-myself.  He reminded Gabriel of Dean.  It was a welcome sight, a bit of nostalgia.

"This is private property," he called out, voice not nearly as deep as the archangel had expected.

Gabriel tilted his head, looking deeper.  Oh.  Oh, how fun.

"Don’t get your panties in a twist, Alpha-boy, I’m just passing through," Gabriel told him, snapping a Snickers into existence.

"Well, pass through a little faster," the werewolf growled.  Werewolves!  And the fun kind! 

Gabriel smirked.

"What’ll ya do if I take my time?" the angel asked, taking a bite out of his candy.

The Alpha narrowed his eyes.

"I’ll rip your throat out.  With my teeth," he growled at Gabriel.  The archangel threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, buddy, I would _love_ to see you try," Gabriel told him with a sneer.  He loved bating

"Who are you?" the wolf asked, taking a step closer.  Gabriel smirked before answering him.  He’d been waiting forever to use this line.

"I am Loki and I am burdened with a glorious purpose," he quoted, raising his arms out to the side.

The alpha gave him a look like he was crazy. 

"Why do I always attract the nutjobs?" the wolf muttered.

"Are you calling me crazy?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You’re quoting _Avengers_ to me, and even worse, you believe what you are saying," the guy said, taking another step closer.  Gabriel gifted him with his most evil smile.

"Yeah, I know.  Loki was a little shit, I’m embarrassed.  His temper tantrums were so juvenile," Gabriel tsk’d.

"Look, buddy, why don’t you come with me?  We can get you some help," the guys said, all posturing leaking away, his face now filled with pity, and that just pissed Gabriel off.  Was the guy really writing him off that easily?  Couldn’t he sense the power here?  Gabriel was a threat, he was someone who should be taken seriously, not pitied.  So what if he’d lost his family, so what if he’d tried to kill one brother and abandoned the others, he didn’t need _pity._

_  
_Gabriel frowned.

"Okay, I’m getting bored again.  Bad things happen when I get bored," Gabriel told him.  The guy rolled his eyes.

"You messed up the quote.  I’m pretty sure it’s ‘I’m getting _angry._ You won’t like me when I’m _angry_ ’," he explained.

The archangel narrowed his eyes at the wolf.  Okay, smartass.

"Ha ha.  Funny.  Ok, I think you need to learn some respect," he told him, thinking of where he could send the Alpha.  Of course.  Why not? 

He glanced up at the heavens.

"Just so you know, Balthazar _totally_ stole this trick from me, and the fact that he needed runes, and bones and crazy shit like that should have been a sign that he shouldn’t have been trying it.  Such a pansy ass copy cat," he mumbled, looking back at the werewolf.  The guys eyes were glowing red now and he seemed more alert.  Good.

Gabriel raised a hand and snapped his fingers, smirking when the wolf disappeared.  He’d give him a day, see if that taught him some respect, then bring him back.  He took another bite from his candy bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek glanced around the large warehouse type building he found himself in.  He had no idea who, or _what_ , he’d just faced.  He’d been sure the guy was a certifiable nutjob, but obviously, a nutjob with some kind of magic.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Stiles and Scott come around the corner.  They were dressed weird, and smelled off, but they were familiar faces and it centered him.  He started to walk towards them, but froze when a face he _shouldn’t_ ever have to see again followed the two around the corner. 

Kate Argent was sneaking up on Stiles and Scott, an evil smirk on her face.  His heart froze as she jumped, wrapping arms around Stiles, one around his waist, the other around his throat.

"No!" he yelled, finally moving into action.  He took a step forward, but stopped again when all three looked up at him and smiled.  Kate laughing and sliding off of Stiles.

Kate patted Stiles on the back and placed a kiss on his cheek before bounding over to him.  He was ready to step forward and claw her throat open but her words caused him pause.

"Hey, Hoech!  Ready to make some fangirls cry?" she asked with a bright smile.  Derek blinked, confused.

Stiles walked up behind Kate and hip checked her out of the way.

"Do you think they’ll be more upset to see Kate Argent back from the grave, or that the Sterek moment gets interrupted by psycho Uncle Peter?" he asked.

Scott laughed from where he was still standing a few feet away.

"It’ll be a toss up," the beta said, hands in his pockets.  “For as much as they love their Sterek, they love Sassy Peter as well."

Stiles nodded like that made perfect sense.

Derek was completely lost.  What the fuck…


End file.
